Card Trivia:Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE
This card has a retraine counterpart: "Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE 2" *This card has a DARK Counterpart, Kataria, Queen of Evil VINE *This card has an illegal Chaotic Counterpart , Chaotic Queen of Torture Karolyn **This card's counterpart has been omitted from the database replacing it with another artwork of this card. *This card has a Custom Shadoll Counterpart, Shaddoll Carole *This is the only Boss Monster of the Fiber VINE archetype that happens to be a Normal Monster. *This is the only Fiber VINE Boss Monster that can be only Normal Summoned without effects. *This card's first Digital's artwork was a recolor of Nadia Lesfer *in the Manga, the defense mode for this monster depicts the monster being covered with her VINEs showing her head only. *This monster has wings attached to her legs, is a reference to the greek mythology Talaria, the winged sandals. *This monster mirrors Dark Magicianand Elemental HERO Neos to be the Normal Signature Monsters. **it also mirrors Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos, Stardust Dragon,Number 39:Utopia, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, however, it matches only Stardust Dragon for being a Level 8 Monster and have several updates, its ATK is rather 2710 than 2500 for a signature card of Yei Tisumi. **Neither this card nor the deck itself has any connection to Akiza Izinski's deck, as it is not about Black Rose monsters, rather a Fiber VINE. **This card represents the Hero's Sword as an offense part of the game. **This is the first Signature Card happens not to be a Dragon, Warrior, or Spellcaster-Type monster. **It's also the first Signature card to have 2710 ATK and 1400 DEF rather than ATK 2500 and 2000 or 2100 DEF. **Carole' shirt is similar to Yei Tisumi's. *This is the first card to have more than 5 Artworks. *This card shares traits in common with Guardian Eatos **Regardless of bing non-LIGHT monsters, they develop the bright side of their owners **Carole was previously a Fairy-Type monsters. **both monsters are Level 8. **The traits are even Confirmed in her superior form. *The old OCG artwork of this card has visible nipples. **In Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, She appears with no Visible Nipples **She also doesn't weild her staff. **Her VINE's look is different than the New Artworks. *This card has an Archfiend Retrained Version: Carole,Archfiend Queen of Fiber VINE **It's also from The Fiber VINE Archetype. *It's funny that this monster despite its cute looking to have big breasts compared to Kataria, Queen of Evil VINE, the Demonic Version of this card, which has flat breasts. *The Palette used for this monster's VINEs are from Super Mario Bros's SNES Palette. **The plants of these VINEs resemble Phiranah Plants those are depicted in the Video Game. **Also, they share a resemblance to Venus flytrap and Fire Piranha Plant from SMB3 Series and Above. *It's strange that the VINEs are In this monster's Back, and specifically behind her butt, they are planted in her back, not butt. *In Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion's MOD, this card's ATK was 3210, and it was omitted from YCM wikia saying that 3210 ATK is too much for a Normal Monster, so it was dropped down to 2710. Instead, an Illegal version of this card is revealed in (The Dark Specters)" Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE (Joey The Passion MOD)" *This card appears in: **VINE Rituals **Beans of Mercy **Fiber VINE Customs (as Archfiend) **Unjustified Rampage **Carole's Trap Hole **Illegal Summon *This card was the first "VINE" monster to be introduced, the second being was Kataria, Queen of Evil VINE. *This card is also the first card to have cards based on this. *So far, this card is the only "VINE" monster to have a revealed arabic name. Category:Card Trivia